Piensa en mí
by Hecate Blackmood96
Summary: "Confías en mi? Entonces cierra los ojos". "Tengo la esperanza que aun a una considerable distancia, mis ojos se lleguen a encontrar con los tuyos, eres una estrella más" One-shot.
Hola de nuevo, si, debo actualizar otros fics, no, no los olvido, no, no tengo inspiración y esta idea me estaba carcomiendo por dentro como un verdadero virus, alien o lo que sea, disfrútenlo

* * *

 ** _Piensa en mi_**

Se levantó temprano, siempre lo hacía y con una sonrisa acompañándola, se arregló y fue hasta ese lugar tan familiar, mientras iba sonreía y saludaba a conocidos.

"La tranquilidad que alguna vez todos llegamos a desear, esa preciada libertad"

Al llegar se tomó su tiempo, no había prisas.

-Hinata-chan por fin tuvo el valor y después de esa misión ha estado saliendo con Naruto- lo decía en un suave susurro como quien cuenta un secreto.

-Ambos sabemos que era cuestión de tiempo o más bien que pasara algo tan importante para que Naruto dejara de ser tan…. Naruto- río ante su comentario mientras se hincaba y colocaba flores frescas y hermosas, bañadas con un delicado rocío –Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto, hay que estar ciego para ver que en verdad hay algo diferente en él, como si esa oscuridad en él fuera menos, Sakura-Chan ha estado cerca de él pero ambos se ven… tranquilos.

Después de acomodar las flores se sentó a un lado, en silencio.

-Cómo siempre Guy-sensei mantiene esa actitud tan positiva, Rock Lee lo trae de un lado a otro en la silla de ruedas, han estado pensando en nuevas "maneras de entrenamiento" implementando la silla, hace poco todos vinimos a dejarte flores.

Tenten acarició la lápida en la cual yacía Neji Hyuga, cerró sus ojos y después de unos segundo se puso de pie.

-Pronto escucharemos las campanas de boda para Naruto y Hinata, ella es tan feliz gracias a ti.

 ** _Si tienes un hondo penar, piensa en mí_**

 ** _Si tienes ganas de llorar, piensa en mí_**

* * *

La misión no había durado más de un día y no sentía las ganas de buscar una posada por lo que siguió hasta llegar a la aldea, pasó por el cementerio y algo la hizo detenerse, entró ante la mirada desconcertada de su compañero que pasó de largo después de un segundo.

-Simples escoltas, recuerdo cuando nos quejábamos y Lee no hacía más que decir que eso nos ayudaba a tener mejores reflejos así como entablar amistad con alguna persona influyente del país del fuego, estoy… muy cansada, no fue tan fácil ya que la señora no dejaba de quejarse por todo, desde la intemperie hasta por el ruido que hacíamos al movernos.

La muchacha sonrió, giró sobre sus pies y emprendió el camino a casa.

.

.

.

 _-Mi nombre es Maito Guy y seré su sensei, miren sus rostros la llama de la juventud arde intensamente en su rostro-_

 _La muchacha miró extrañada a su profesor, era excéntrico pero era bastante amable, su compañero Lee parecía cortado con el mismo patrón por otro lado su otro compañero parecía tan serio, incluso enojado, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le sonrió aun sin esperar ser correspondida, tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar, trabajar en equipo, ser amigos, hermanos._

* * *

Después de la pelea con Naruto Uzumaki, Neji era otro, Guy sensei no decía nada pero en su mirada había orgullo, una mirada que le dedicaba a ella o a Lee, ya no había miradas de preocupación hacia Neji Hyuga, había orgullo, tranquilidad e incluso camaradería.

-Vamos Lee, recorramos 700 veces la aldea, la llama de la juventud nos está quemando, lo sientes, sientes esa llama tan vigorizante.

Vio a su profesor irse así como a Lee.

-Temo por el día en el que esa llama vigorizante nos alcance.

Tenten miró a Neji, ambos hicieron un gesto como de escalofríos y rieron, comenzaron a caminar, ya eran dos chunnin, y habían pasado por varias misiones y ambos parecían tener una complicidad a la hora de aceptar "a su modo" la actitud de sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, caminaron saliendo del área del entrenamiento.

-Trata de no mover tanto tu muñeca en el momento que tengas esos kunais tan pequeños, pues llegar a perder impulso.

-Trata de no dar más de un paso cuando se es un ataque terrestre, los evades bien pero si das más pasos podrías dirigirte a otro aun cuando lo veas no puedes precisar su velocidad.

Neji asintió y quitó una hoja del hombro de Tenten, ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

-Creo que es de mis partes favoritas-añadió Neji, mirando al frente y dejando a Tenten con una mirada de desconcierto. –Del día, es mi parte favorita pues podemos notar errores y aprendemos de ellos.

-Creo que es mi parte favorita también, un bonita puesta de sol y un Neji parlanchín

Los caminos se separaban pero siempre se despedían con una sonrisa.

* * *

Era una de esas noches en las que no podía dormir, se giró del otro lado de la cama y pudo observar el movimiento de la cortina debido al viento veraniego, una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla, no la limipió y no hizo el intento por las siguientes que corrían por ambas mejillas, silencio, sin sollozos, sin temblor en esos delgados labios, siguió llorando hasta que se sintió agotada y durmió.

 ** _Piensa en mí_**  
 ** _Cuando sufras_**  
 ** _Cuando llores también,_**  
 ** _Piensa en mí_**

-Felicidades Neji, ya eres Jonin, que la llama nunca se extinga.

-Neji- Lee no pudo decir más pues comenzó a llorar y su sensei también, ambos acordaron hacer una triple rutina de ejercicios en honor a Neji, partieron al instante dejando a Tenten con una mirada totalmente incrédula, la castaña suspiró, allí se iban los planes de ir a comer algo, aunque estaba bien, se sentía incómoda con el cabello suelto, no era usual llevarlo así sino es que estaba en su casa, tomando un baño o durminedo , miró a Neji y se acercó para darle un abrazo, el muchacho abrió la boca sorprendido, lo más a lo que habían llegado era pasar su brazo por el hombro del otro y si es que el compañero estaba herido en cuestión o agotado después del entrenamiento, lentamente Neji respondió al abrazo.

-Felicitaciones pero no creas que serás el único más rápido de lo que crees yo también tendré un chaleco táctico.

-No podría esperar más de ti

Los ojos color perla de él se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate de ella, sentía como si su rostro estuviera cerca de una fogata.

-Yo pensaba en regalarte algo pero no sabía qué, Neji-kun.

Neji se encogió de hombros.

-No es la gran cosa, yo debería pensar en qué regalarte a ti, en dos días cumples años.

-No es la gran cosa.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza e hizo una leve mueca.

-Confías en mi?

Tenten se extrañó ante la pregunta, era obvio que lo hacía.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces cierra tus ojos

Ella lo hizo con nervios, no pudo calmar su risa hasta sentir unos suaves labios en su nariz, se quedó de piedra y después volvió a reír nerviosa, sintió otro beso en su frente y soltó una risilla, abrió sus ojos, tanto ella como Neji estaban totalmente sonrojados.

-Es un lindo regalo, pero creo que sigo sin darte uno.

Se acercó a él y dejó un beso en su mejilla, estaba por dar un paso atrás cuando se acercó para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de Neji, el que hubiera hecho eso hizo que su corazón se parara pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue el hecho de que aunque el beso no fue tan largo, Neji le correspondió. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, caminaron hasta dónde sus caminos se separaban.

-Nos vemos mañana

-No llegues tarde al entrenamiento.

Al contrario de sentirse decepcionada o algún otro pensamiento al escuchar eso, Tenten se sintió tranquila, aun cuando esa vez sería la primera y la última.

.

.

.

Se levantó temprano, se duchó y se miró al espejo, cepilló su cabello que era de un largo considerable más no lo recogió, no tomó los pergaminos pero si un pequeño sobre, salió de su casa y saludó a su profesor y compañero que charlaban junto con el retirado Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, llegó a la Floristería Yamanaka e Ino la atendió con familiaridad, un ramo hermoso, con claveles, rosas y camelias, blancas la gran mayoría, llegó hasta dónde descansaba su compañero, ató con paciencia la carta en el ramo y ambos descansaban a un lado de la lápida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Neji.

Tenten pasó sus dedos índice, anular y corazón por sus labios, un roce suave, sonrió después de tal gesto y acarició cada carácter con cariño y delicadeza, se levantó y volvió a sonreír.

-Algún día, Neji.

 _Tes escribí esta carta aun sabiendo que es probable que no la leas o tal vez si, recuerdo una vez escuchar a mi abuela decir que las estrellas no eran más que ventanas, ventanas en las que un ser que ya no estaba con nosotros nos observaba y cuidaba, recuerdo haberte dicho eso y tu sonreíste, dirigiste tu mirada al cielo como yo lo hago de vez en cuando esperando que a una gran distancia mis ojos se topen con los tuyos._

 _Tienes dos lindos y traviesos sobrinos, apuesto lo que sea a que Himawari hubiera sido tu perdición, te podría ver desvivido por ella, no hay persona que no se contagie de su risa, que no caiga ante sus encantos o se resista a revolver su cabello, y con Bolt, creo que hubieras refunfuñado un par de veces, Lee y Guy-sensei están bien al igual que yo, te echamos de menos pero sabemos que sin ti, esta libertad que sentimos no sería posible._

 _Fuiste un gran compañero, Neji, un gran amigo, un fuerte y valeroso ninja, dedicado pero también bueno, una persona que demostró que la libertad, la determinación y los cambios mismos hacen una vida y a una persona memorable, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, jamás olvidaré el regalo que me diste, y espero que tu jamás hayas olvidado el mío, eres una estrella más, no siempre visible pero puedo asegurar que allí estás, gracias por todo._

 _Tenten._

 ** _Cuando quieras quitarme la vida_**  
 ** _No la quiero, para nada,_**  
 ** _Para nada me sirve sin tí*_**

* * *

*La canción se llama Piensa en mí, de Agustín Lara pero les recomiendo la versión con Natalia Lafourcade

¿Qué les pareció?

Sinceramente los shipeo, me agradan pero necesitaba escribir algo desde una perspectiva más... inocente, un poco más suave y pura, no lo sé.

Espero que le haya gustado pues honestamente siento que éste es uno de mis mejores trabajos aquí, denme su opinión ¿quieren One-shots? ¿Alguna pareja en especial? ¿Quieren que continúe mis otros fics? Deben tener paciencia, trabajo lo más rápido que puedo pues pronto entraré a clases.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _5 de abril, 2016, 3:50 a.m_


End file.
